


Running up that heel

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 days writing challenge, Fetish, Gen, Heels, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his quest to connect his current life with his old one, Steve revisits things his old friends and acquaintances used to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running up that heel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Stilettos" and featuring for the first time Steve Rogers, which, I, apparently, have a hard time writing.

"Ain't it perfect like that?"

Steve wouldn't go with perfect. To be honest, Steve didn't really know what to think of it. Weird, kind of. Totally out of character, completely. Queer, yeah, slightly so.

The shopkeeper kept on making comments, but Steve could barely hear his words. He couldn't take his eyes away from the mirror. It was mezmerizing, that was what it was.

So this is how Bucky had felt, all those years ago when he had found him looking at himself in the mirror, Steve thought. He must have had felt slightly empowered by the extra inches, and as mesmerized as he currently was by the vision of glossy red.

He ended up not buying them. He hadn't come in the shop to buy some, just to look, to see, to experience something that Bucky had experienced. To feel, in some ways, a bit closer to his best friend. It was the only way he had found he could survive in this new world. By trying on things he had already done, or to take on adventures his friends had tackled decades before. He had gone to get some fondue. Had listened to some jazzy tunes Peggy has spoken to him about. One day he had sat at a little hole in the wall and tried to drink himself to drunkenness. And today. Today, after days of considering, after doing his own enquiries, the kind that raised no suspicions and left no trails on the internet, he had taken the step. The one that would make him walk into Bucky's shoes.

He had had lunch at the small café in front of the shoes store. Looked at the people coming in and out. And finally told himself that he was Captain America for Pete's sake and that if Captain America hadn't back down when facing a red faced nazi maniac, then he was not going to back down from entering a shop called "To Heel and back".

The salesclerks had been decent men, even though the one that had ended up serving him had touched his feet in a more than clinical way. But they had been decent and had managed to make him feel less ridiculous than he had been feeling when entering the place. There had been more models than he had thought possible. Some plain, some glossy, some with heels he never thought a man could walk with, some with glitter and some thing or another. He had choosen them red and glossy. Bucky had worn those that day, when he walked into his best-friend room. They had looked foreign on his feet, as much as they had looked foreign on his own, as the clerk had fussed around with the legs of his pants.

He hadn't bought them, no. But he had liked the feel of it, the extra inches, the cool feel of the leather on his white skin. Maybe one of those days, under the guise of exploring more of this foreign city he used to know well enough, he would come back. There had been a pair, one based on his uniform, that had caught his eyes on one of the shelf. Maybe, maybe he'd go back. Once more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetaed for the moment and any concrits and corrections are welcome. (If you so happen to want to beta this piece, I'd be delighted to let you tear my past tenses apart)


End file.
